Heretic Sky
by Flamingsora
Summary: okay i suck at this summary, so please read and review.


**Hello this is flamingsora again. This is my first saiyuki fanfic so no flames okay. This fic is dedicated to my most favored fanfic author, Lanquish-Dreams because she inspired me to write this fanfic by writing the fic _A Place of Long Ago_, also a Seiten Taisei piece. Though I was the one that inspired her to that. So we evenly helped each other. Well, on with the story. : D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki or the characters, even though nobody really owns the great monkey king of legend. Also just to let those of you know, this story takes place in modern day united states, and on a made up island called Kenkai. I will try to post a picture of it sometime**.

**Chapter 1: A normal day in Roseburg /observations.**

"Sarah, get up! You're going to miss the bus!" April called from the living room.

"I'm up," Sarah mumbled as she turned over in her bed and went back to sleep.

"Sarah!"

"Just a few more minutes." Sarah crawled deeper into her covers, slammed a pillow on her head, and started to snore loudly with one leg sticking out of the covers.

"GET UP! You have five minutes left!" April screamed.

"Huh? Wha? Sarah woke up startled, fell out of bed, and hit the floor with a THUD! Sarah groaned as she looked at the clock.

"Shit."

Sarah hurriedly got off the floor, only to have her head connect with a thick chrome bar, supporting her bunk bed. Stunned, Sarah fell, sending a pile of unorganized papers up in the air with a CA-THUNK as she hit the floor.

Sarah grunted and groaned as she got off the floor a second time, making sure she didn't hit her bunk bed again. Finally coming to her senses, Sarah scurried back and forth in her room like a mouse trying to escape a cat, trying to get ready while picking up her pile of unorganized papers. By the time she was done, she had a mismatched outfit and a pair of clogs on. Her pile her papers scattered as Sarah snatched her backpack and denim coat and raced out the door…

A tall figure stood before a pool of water containing the image of Sarah's little disturbed morning. The figure had long brown hair with a golden circlet about his head. The figure also had the golden eyes of a heretic filled with kindness and reassurance. The clothes that he wore were long and graceful, curved like lotus flowers as the streams of gold and divine beauty flowed over his shoulders. The details, such as his long claws and ears did not spoil the beauty, but added more gracefulness to his character.

Surely you would think this is not the way of Seiten Taisei, but you must be reminded that he is a king. Not only a king, but also a father of great virtue. He is of divine power and is not someone to mess with. He is, after all, the first demon to attain immortality. But he is not alone...

The figure chuckled ominously.

"What's so funny?" A childlike voice asked.

"She reminds me of someone I know." The figure answered, giving off a smirk.

"Who?" The child asked again.

The figure chuckled again before answering the child's question.

"Why you of course!" The figure exclaimed. The child gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Seiten Taisei?" The child interrogated.

Seiten Taisei heaved a big sigh before continuing.

"Is it just me or are you always clueless, you dildo." Seiten Taisei.

"Who are you calling a dildo." The child asked angrily, starting to lose his temper.

"You." Seiten Taisei stated.

"Why you!" The child fumed as his face turned red.

"What are you going to do about it, Goku, hit me?" Seiten Taisei provoked.

"Well, it's not my fault that we're stuck in the same body." Goku stormed.

"You're the one that agreed to do the merge." Seiten Taisei reminded.

"You're the one that asked." Goku contradicted.

"At least I'm not in la la land half the time." Seiten Taisei demurred.

"You wanna say that again?" Goku retorted angrily.

"Your in la la land half the time. There does that make you feel any better?" Seiten Taisei sneered.

"No, you dick wad." Goku mumbled.

"What did you just call me?" Seiten Taisei scoffed.

"A dick wad. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll call you a cock sucker." Goku announced.

"Your sooo lucky that you aren't a separate person, or I would make you run all the way to kingdom come." Seiten Taisei snapped.

"OOOOhhh, I'm sooo scared." Goku mimicked.

"Boys, boys. Don't try to tear each other apart, okay?" A female voice interrupted.

Goku and Seiten Taisei turned to see a beautiful young woman walking towards them.

"Oh, its just you, Tanigawa." Seiten Taisei uttered as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I though you were another one of those gods coming to bother me."

"Don't you have something important to do? Tanigawa asked.

"Oh. Yes. We were going to fetch Sora Taisei, but mister over here (indicating it was Goku that he was talking about) decided to start an argument." Seiten Taisei proclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one that started the argument, not me." Goku countered.

"Enough, boys." Tanigawa ordered. "You need to take some precautions while retrieving her. One, she will not recognize you. Two, she also may resist. Three, she may refuse. If she does, allow some time to pass and tell her what will happen if her demon side is left unattended."

"I understand." Seiten Taisei confided respectfully.

"Do not forget the other one either" She reminded.

"Yes," Seiten Taisei answered as he turned to leave. A second later he vanished, only to appear in a dense forest.

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"It is time," Seiten Taisei announced softly.

"Hai." Goku answered. "Where to this time?"

"To the barrier." Seiten Taisei directed.

Goku turned and plucked a few hairs from their tail and intertwined them around his fingers. "Kaweru." Goku commanded.

He then began to sprout feathers and his legs thinned out until they looked like twigs. His feet were no longer had toes, but talons. His eyes shrank to little golden beads and his mouth became a sharp beak. With the transformation complete, Goku Taisei flapped his mighty wings and soared towards the barrier of Kenkai.

"Li Touten, there is mild activity going on at the barrier between Kenkai and the rest of the world. Something is trying to break through." A lower god informed.

"Is that so?" Li Touten asked.

"Yes, my lord." The lower god replied. "It may even be a demon."

"But that's not possible, Li Touten gasped. "No demon has been able to cross that barrier for over 505 years!"

"Your wrong, Li Touten." A female voice contradicted. "There are a few demons that can. Your just too lazy to notice."

"How dare you speak to God that way!" The lower god fumed.

"I speak as I see fit." The goddess replied with a smirk.

Li Touten smiled. He didn't mind if the goddess threw insults at him. He actually found it amusing. He completely admired her despite her zesty attitude.

"So what do you plan on doing about it, Konzeon Bosatsu?" Li Touten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We wait," Konzeon stated, looking thoughtful.

"I will follow your advice." Li Touten confided.

_Good, Konzeon thought. I don't want him to act until I know the time is right. After 505 years of total boredom, finally things will start to get interesting._

**So, whadya think. Comments and compliments accepted**, **but flames are pointless. I won't update unless I have at least 5 reviews. Well, see ya soon.**

**JA-NE**


End file.
